Método Hibari
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Era oficial, no podía pedirle ternura al presidente del comité disciplinario, también debía renunciar a asistir con él a "lugares de herbívoros", simplemente tendría que adecuarse al método Hibari, al menos sabía que nunca le faltaría amor… aunque claro, amor al estilo Hibari.


Ciaossu!

Aquí ando yo de nuevo con un one-shoot HibaHaru (me encanta la pareja), regalo de navidad por adelantado para todas esas hermosas chicas que siempre leen mis trabajos y me dejan sus reviews

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Doncella Scarlett, MariDark, Suno Andrew, DarkinocensDLT, , puripuri, Natsume, Alice Heathless, dayana27, Kizunairo, etc. etc. **En serio lamento si olvidé a alguna, soy la persona más despistada que conozco (se sorprenderían) Bueno, me quedó algo meloso, estaba pensando añadirlo a un fic, pero finalmente sentí que quedaba mejor como Onee-shoot. ¿Recuerdan el último One-shoot que escribí (Última Oportunidad)? si, estoy haciendo algunos capítulos para ver si lo continúo, pero de este no habrá continuación! No señor, este es solo un regalo de navidad que salió de mi mente melosa y romántica (irónico si consideran la mala suerte que tengo en el amor, será por que me enamoro de puros personajes anime por lo que nadie real me toma en cuenta?) Bueno... espero que les guste, en realidad era para mis lectoras, pero el regalo se extiende para todas esas personas que les agrade la pareja o que simplemente esté aburrida sin nada que leer.

Disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Hibari despertó con la intención de morder hasta la muerta al herbívoro que acababa de entrar, pero se encontró con una escena totalmente distinta a la que esperaba: una joven castaña con el uniforme de Midori estaba siendo sacada a la fuerza por el resto de los integrantes del comité disciplinario.

—¿Quién les dio permiso para tocarla?—preguntó al ver que había al menos cuatro personas empujándola fuera, tocándola como si fueran cercanos.

—Lo sentimos, Kyo-san, dejamos que alguien entrara a la escuela e interrumpiera su sueño—se disculparon los hombres.

Hibari se levantó y sacó sus tonfas, en un par de segundos todos los presentes habían caído al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, todos excepto dos personas. El agresor y Haru.

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru al ver con la rapidez que el prefecto se había encargado de ellos—. Solo hacían su trabajo ~desu.

La alondra ignoró el comentario de la joven y dirigió una mirada afilada a los estudiantes que poco a poco comenzaban a levantarse.

—Ella es mía. No vuelvan a tocar lo que no les pertenece—amenazó. El grupo asintió y se retiró de la oficina.

Regresó al sofá donde había estado durmiendo y observó a Haru, esperando a que ella hablara primero. Sin embargo, su figura estaba tensa y nerviosa frente a él evidentemente aún afectada por lo que acababa de ver.

—Hibari-san por poco y los mata—susurró, no quería que él la escuchara, pero falló.

—Solo les di una advertencia—se defendió.

—Hibari-san is dangerous—volvió a decir en voz baja, pero esta vez no se preocupó de no ser escuchada.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó. Cuando Haru lo veía sentarse tan relajadamente en ese sillón después de haber golpeado a todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante, realmente podía pensar en él como un verdadero mafioso perteneciente a la familia más poderosa. Había un aura asesina que le hacía querer alejarse, a pesar de que ella estaba a salvo, él prefería "morderla" de una manera distinta.

—¡Hahi!—hipó al recordar el motivo de su visita—. ¡Hibari-san! ¡Tengamos una cita! Hay un nuevo lugar en la ciudad y…

—Sabes que no me interesan esas cosas de herbívoros—la interrumpió—. Yo prefiero hacer las cosas a mi modo.

Haru se sonrojó con solo pensar en el "modo Hibari".

—Hibari-san nunca es tierno con Haru—reclamó ella.

—Wao. Asique eso es lo que pasa—afirmó él con voz seductora. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, en un rápido movimiento la trajo hacia él y la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

De pronto Haru se encontró a si misma con los brazos de Hibari rodeándola, uno pasaba por encima de sus hombros y el otro por la curva de su cintura, apretándola fuertemente contra el cuerpo del prefecto.

—No voy a ir a lugares de herbívoros—decretó—, y si alguien me despierta lo morderé hasta la muerte.

Al principio Haru no entendió eso último hasta que sintió que los brazos de Hibari la liberaban, para darle espacio y recostarse nuevamente, pero esta vez usando sus piernas como si fueran almohadas.

Vio que cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba en su regazo, por un momento pudo olvidar al aterrador Hibari que mordió hasta la muerte a todos sus subordinados, pues el que estaba descansando en sus piernas parecía un adolescente increíblemente tierno, casi indefenso.

Una sensación de dulzura la recorrió al verlo dormir apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas, olvidó la amenaza y acercó su mano al pálido rostro dormido para acariciar sus mejillas, tenía una facilidad para quedarse dormido que resultaba envidiable. Apartó con cuidado unos traviesos mechones color azabache que se habían salido de su sitio y cubrían su perfecto rostro.

Continuó acariciando suavemente el rostro de su novio, parecía imposible pensar que el temible Hibari Kyoya tuviera una faceta tan tierna.

De pronto, una mano se posó sobre la suya e imposibilitó que pudiera seguir delineando su rostro. Acto seguido, Hibari abrió sus ojos grises y la miró con expresión semi-dormida. Había disfrutado de las caricias, sin embargo tanta ternura era insoportable para un carnívoro.

—Te dije que si alguien me despertaba lo mordería hasta la muerte—repitió.

Haru no entendió el comentario lanzado por el prefecto, lo vio levantarse y sintió un frío en sus piernas que ya se habían acostumbrado al calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Hibari.

No soltó su mano en ningún momento, en vez de eso, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y la apretó con fuerza, cualquier habría pensado que ese tierno gesto representaba ánimo entre las parejas, pero en realidad, él lo había hecho para que ella no escapara.

—Ahora serás mordida hasta la muerte—declaró, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Haru se sonrojó, pero no retrocedió, en realidad el respaldo del sofá se lo impedía, sus labios estaban a completa merced del carnívoro, aunque no es que no lo deseara, simplemente se apenaba un poco.

Era oficial, no podía pedirle ternura al presidente del comité disciplinario, también debía renunciar a asistir con él a "lugares de herbívoros", simplemente tendría que adecuarse al método Hibari, al menos sabía que nunca le faltaría amor… aunque claro, amor al estilo Hibari.


End file.
